


Babies Unexpected !

by Si_Grimm



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve, Birth, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Pouvoirs, Truc de ouf
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/pseuds/Si_Grimm
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée et une forte chaleur transperçant votre corps, quoi de mieux que de se faire quelques petits plaisir avec son meilleur ami ?! Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qu'il se passe ensuite...Que va-t-il se passer ? Il le garde ou pas ?Vous êtes prévenus...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

On était un vendredi soir. C'était l'anniversaire de Natasha. Pour marquer le coup, elle avait décidé d'organiser une fête grandiose dans sa boîte à lettres préférée en la réservant. Tous ses amis les plus proches et ont été conviés ainsi que certaines personnes qui ont fait tapé l'incruste. Elle était assisse sur un trône installé sur une estrade en hauteur et profitait de la prestation et des performances extraordinaires que lui offrait les strip-teaseurs, habillés de leur slip très fin ou d'argent et de leur queue et les oreilles de lapin. De la crème brillante sur leurs torses dénudés.

La fête battait son plein. Le champagne coulait à flot. Les barmans servait des cocktails à gogo en se faisant siffler par des voyeurs pervers. Des groupes de personnes s'ambiançaient sur la piste de danse au rythme de la musique entraînante et virulente. L'odeur de l'alcool se mélange à celle de la transpiration et planait dans l'air. Un groupe de mecs postée au bar observait la pièce de l’œil des filles qui se trémoussaient dans leurs robes beaucoup trop court. Les baffes tremblaient sur les vibrations assourdissantes de l'électronique. Les poteaux de lumières s'amusaient à l'aveugler et jouaient de leurs néons sur leurs colliers et leurs bracelets, éclairant ceux vêtus de blanc.

Des gémissements stridents résonnaient dans les longs couloirs de la boîte de nuits. Des gens s'embrassaient sans gêne contre les murs.

Il sort de la cabine des toilettes et de la lave dans le lavabo. En sortant, un homme frêle et aux yeux verts l'interpelle. Il refuse sa proposition et l'envoya s'échouer de son bras gauche sur le mur d'à côté. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire mumuse avec un alcoolique qui tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes. Il rêvait de faire des choses cochonnes avec un autre type. En pénétrant à nouveau la salle bandée du monde et où le débauche subsistait, il repéra ce type d'aide au bar en train de siroter un verre de whiskey. Le mec dont il parlait n'était rien d'autre que son meilleur ami et depuis le jardin d'enfance.

Et les choses salaces ne font pas rêver la nuit, risquait de se réaliser ...

**.o.O.o.**

Sa meilleure amie entra dans la salle d'eau essoufflée et trouva la cuvette des toilettes, la tête baissée soutenue par ses mains et ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il releva les yeux pour la regarder, il arborait un air attristé et paniqué. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Alors ? Demande-t-elle craintif. Le résultat ? Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser des fines larmes couler de ses yeux perdus coloré d'un gris orageux.

\- Il est positif Nath, dit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. Je suis bien enceinte.

.

 

.

 

.

**FIN**

.

 

.

 

.

Non, je vous rassure ce n'est pas le début de l'histoire! On se calme! Alors pour commencer, je suis une petite nouvelle ici, en gros: c'est la première fois que je publie et écris ici. Donc, je vous prie de bien vouloir être indulgent(e)s avec moi, s'il vous plaît * yeux de chien battu *.

Sinon, laissez-moi savoir vos avis sur ce prologue assez court, que ce soit positif * **_ouuuiiii_ ** * ou négatif * **_oooooh_** *. Mais, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un retour de ce que vous pensez sur mon travail. 


	2. Avortement

Il ouvrit la porte sans se détacher de l'homme. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées entre elles et leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains se perdait dans la chevelure blonde alors que les siennes maintenait le bas de son dos et frôlait le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Soudain, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du grand homme blond qui venait de le soulever avant que son dos ne heurte violemment le mur de l'entrée et qu'ils continuèrent à s'embrasser farouchement et d'une envie bestiale, se dévorant presque tels des affamés. Une soudaine chaleur, plus forte qu'avant, le prit de cour, augmentant son excitation et ne rendant le blond que plus violent. Ils se dirigèrent à l'aveuglette dans la chambre de l'hôte et tombèrent ensemble sur le lit sans pour autant se séparer. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser à grande bouche, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se rencontraient et s'entremêlaient ensemble dans un balai endiablé et charnel. Une forte fournaise emplie d'hormones et chargée d'électricité étouffait la pièce légèrement éclairée par la lumière qui provenait du salon. Ils finirent par se séparer en manque de souffle. L'homme au-dessus contempla celui en - dessous de lui. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rougies, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de luxure, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration folle et dans son jean naquit une bosse prisonnière qui demandait qu'à sortir et faire plus humble connaissance avec le jeunot. Quel magnifique tableau. Son pantalon à lui était déformé par son membre qui lui faisait grandement et délicieusement mal. Sa frénésie augmentait au fil des secondes. Il se pencha pour embrasser le brun avant de plonger dans son cou et de humer son odeur enivrante. Cette odeur si unique qui déterminait son parfum. Son odeur corporelle si particulière le rendait fou. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre milles. Son membre ne fit qu'appuyer son ressentiment, le faisant gémir de douleur et de précipitation. Le corps allongé sous lui était bouillonnant. Se dandinait d'impatience de recevoir son cadeau comme un enfant le matin de Noël. James était vraiment en chaleur et il devait l'aider à le soulager. Et cela au plus vite. Sinon, il avait l'impression qu'il exploserait.

Ses dires furent confirmés quand le brun posa sa main sur sa bosse douloureuse et palpitante. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur y battre.

Il releva les yeux vers son visage et se perdit dans la vague de stupre que ses yeux renvoyaient.

-Steveee...Le supplie- t-il d'une voix trainante et onctueuse. Steve ne put y résister et ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il replongea dans son cou et le dévora de baiser mouillés, le mordillant, suçant et y laissant des marques violacés et rougeâtres. De sorte qu'elles soient assez grosses et visibles. Il descendit sur son torse finement sculpté et s'attaqua à un téton rose et durcit. James empoigna durement ses cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa bouche ouverte sur un gémissement sourd. Le blond sourit de satisfaction autour du téton. Il triturait l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Il léchait sensuellement les marques de blessure qui liait son bras gauche au reste de son corps. Il prit le temps d'observer ses contusions et les quelques plaies légèrement rougies dont d'autres étaient fines et petites et certaines grosses et profondes. Il embrassa une à une chaque cicatrices car elles reflétaient toutes, qu'il le veuille ou non, une part du brun. De son histoire. De son passé et de son futur. Il apprit que cette zone abîmée de lésions cutanées étaient un endroit extrêmement sensible et fragile pour son ami. Il s'amusa donc à jouer dessus de sa langue avant de descendre sa main plus bas et d'aller chatouiller autre chose. Lentement, il laissa sa langue vagabonder sur le torse tressautant du brun, traçant des fines lignées de salive qui s'écoulaient sur son buste avant de disparaitre entre les labyrinthes que forment les muscles son ventre. Il prit le temps de redessiner ses abdominaux tracés, titillant encore plus le brun qui, devenant impatient, tirait sur ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre l'importance du moment et que ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de jouer. Steve lâche un léger ricanement avant de descendre complètement à la braguette de James et d'enfin libérer le membre emprisonné de son ami qui soupira d'aise et frémit en même temps quand il sentit le vent frais malgré la température chaude de la chambre, soufflé sur le dessus rose et déjà poisseux de son membre durcit à bloc. Le blond passa sa langue sur toute la longueur, mesurant la taille de la verge. Il lui prodigua plusieurs coups de langues avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il fit un très long mouvement de va-et-vient puis, adopta un rythme constant et au fil des minutes, accéléra le mouvement. Les manifestations du brun se faisaient plus régulières et plus fortes, ses doigts serrant avec forces les mèches blondes dans ses poings. Steve quant à lui, prenait le membre du brun jusqu'à la garde, malaxant ses testicules pour plus de sensations et de plaisir. Il sentait que son ami était à deux de jouir et ne supporterait pas assez le temps le traitement de faveur qu'il lui faisait. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il pouvait sentir son membre pulser dans son boxer et ses veines se remplir de sang au point d'exploser. Tout son sang s'était dirigé au sud de son anatomie et l'irriguait de dose bien trop élevée pour son propre bien.

Soudain, James releva sa tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'engager un baiser fiévreux et langoureux. Steve commença à le branler d'un mouvement rapide et fermement dans son poing fermé puis, Bucky finit par se verser dans sa main droite dans un gémissement long et soulagé. Sans plus attendre, le blond se redressa et se dévêtit de son tee-shirt blanc qu'il fit passer par sa tête avant de poser ses yeux sur le brun qui le contemplait d'un regard appréciateur. Et sans lui demander son avis, il glissa lentement ses deux mains sur le torse magnifiquement musclé de son amant, caressant ses abdos saillants. Il remonta ensuite sur ses pectoraux gonflés de muscles et les palpa avec force et exaltation. Steve sourit vilement en coin puis, enleva son jean noir et son boxer de même couleur qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce. James pu enfin voir le phallus imposant et gorgé de sang de son ami d'enfance. Des veines rougies de sang pulsaient sur sa verge rudement durcit. Jamais un tel anaconda ne pourrait entrée dans son anus. Steve allait pourtant l'en dissuader. Le blond se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, mordant à sang sa lèvre inférieure avant de la suçoter et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il recula son visage d'à peine deux centimètres du sien avant de fourrer trois doigts dans la bouche du brun qui les lécha un à un avant de les prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et de les sucer de façon obscène, ses yeux encrer dans ceux bleus de son ami. Une fois sûr que ses doigts étaient assez humidifiés de salive, il les dirigea dans l'entrée de l'orifice du brun qui lui accorda son accord rien qu'avec ses yeux après qu'ils se soient consulter et perdus dans le regard excité et de l'autre. Steve pénétra en premier son majeur, vite suivit de son index et de son annuaire. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et chercha cette petite boule de nerfs à l'intérieur de canal anal de son meilleur ami qui lui donnerait autant de plaisir et le ferait monter au septième ciel –bien sûr, il y avait une contribution de sa part- et qu'il finit par trouver quand le brun se cambra. Il s'amusa à jouer avec le gland. Assuré que le brun soit prêt psychologiquement comme physiquement à recevoir sa solennelle offrande généreuse et colossale -pour si vous n'avez toujours pas saisit le truc-, il releva son bassin et écarta ses jambes assez grands, arrachant un léger grognement de la part du brun puis, il dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de son anus et y enfonça lentement la tête de son pénis. Il poussa un profond soupir de plaisir et continua minutieusement et lentement son cheminement à l'intérieur du sphincter anal avant de fermer un œil sous la grimace et la réalisation que son ami était serré et étroit. Il leva les yeux et vit la mine souffrante qu'arborait le brun. Il se pencha aussitôt vers lui et essuya du bout de ses pouces les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux gris de James et lui déposa une multitude de baiser papillons un peu partout sur son visage. Il récolta un petit rire cristallin de la part de son ami qui enlaça son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement et passionnément. Le blond continua sa pénétration et s'arrêta quand ses testicules frappèrent contre le fessier rebondis de Buck. Steve amorça de longs mouvements de va-et-vient alors que Buck couinait et gémissait de douleur avant de commencer à bouger son bassin et l'envoyer à la rencontre de celui du blond qui accélérait le rythme. Les coups de butoir de Steve se firent plus carabines, touchant à de nombreuses reprises la prostate de James qui n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon au corps tremblant et chaud. Il était réduit qu'à une symphonie de gémissement tout aussi suave et glorieux. Il subissait les coups avec grands plaisir. Destiné à être le réceptacle de sensations que plus intenses et fortifiant. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur qui rendait encore plus que brillant sa splendide corpulence et mettait sa fine musculature en avant. Le dos cambré, il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux draps qui se froissaient entre ses doigts fermes. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de palpable pour ne pas perdre totalement la tête et se perdre dans le monde de la débauche et déjà jouir. Les coups de bassins que lui infligeait Steve se firent encore plus rapides et violents, frottant sans arrêt contre sa pauvre prostate. Il poussait à chaque fois de plus en plus loin et fort en lui. Devenant de plus en plus impétueux.  Ils laissaient tous les deux des gémissements de pures extases s'échapper de leurs bouches, même si ceux de Steve étaient moins bruyants et plus discrets comparé à ceux de Bucky qui exprimait clairement son plaisir. Ô grand bonheur de son amant ! Steve prenait son pied à entrer et sortir de l'anus du brun qui était réduit à une masse de plaintes incompréhensible et autres gémissements tous aussi crus. Son pénis ne faisait que grossir encore plus, il allait bientôt rendre les armes. Il attrapa le sexe à nouveau en érection de Buck et commença à le masturber au même rythme que de ses coups de butoir. Un liquide pré-éjaculatoire gouttait de son urètre. Après un ultime va-et-vient, il se libéra entre leurs deux torse, tâchant principalement le sien. Steve qui était sur le point de jouir, plongea dans le cou de Buck. Le nœud se forma à la base de son pénis et il éjacula en de longs jets à l'intérieur du brun et mordit violemment son épaule pour étouffer son grognement rauque.

James gémit de douleur et de mécontentement. Pour se faire pardonner, Steve lécha la blessure sur son épaule et y déposa un chemin de baisers de sa clavicule jusqu'à son menton avant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres son front, ses joues, son nez et de mouvoir doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue taquine du blond s'enrouler autour de la sienne dans une valse des plus lentes et des plus belles. Ils restèrent un moment allongés l'un sur l'autre, à se câliner et à s'embraser. Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient que deux simples meilleurs amis il y a à peine dix minutes. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié ainsi que leurs problèmes. Ils avaient mis de côté toutes gênes pour leur propre plaisir et celui de l'autre. Ils étaient devenus en une soirée beaucoup plus que des meilleurs amis de longue date. Ils étaient devenus amants. Le nœud de Steve se défit et ce-dernier se retira doucement avant de rouler sur le dos au côté de Buck qui voyait encore flous et avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre contenance et de retrouver une respiration lente et régulière.

\- De toutes mes conquêtes, t'es le premier avec qui je prends autant mon pied Stevie, souffla Buck en afficha un petit sourire. Steve tourna difficilement sa tête vers lui, en sorte de voir son visage de profil.

\- Content que ça t'es plus, Buck. On remet ça quand tu veux !, retourne-t-il au brun avec un sentiment de satisfaction et de victoire immense. Son ami lui fit face aussi et ils se sourirent avant d'exploser momentanément de rire. Buck se tourna sur son flanc gauche puis, posa sa tête sur le torse de Steve qui lui caressa le bras droit dans un geste délicat, prodiguant un léger frisson au brun. Ils ricanèrent de bon chœur avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**.o.O.o.**

Le lendemain matin, Steve se réveilla seul dans son grand lit. Il tâta la place à côté de lui et ne rencontra que les couvertures et une place vide et froide. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit sur son lit, balayant la pièce des yeux. Il écouta attentivement chaque bruit produit et n'entendit pas l'eau de la douche couler. Pas de Bucky. Il envoya valser sa couette et enfila rapidement un bas de jogging avant de descendre précipitamment les escaliers et de bifurquer dans la cuisine où il trouva son meilleur ami aux fourneaux, chantonnant. Il sourit de soulagement et s'approcha à pas de velours dans son dos et se plaça dans son dos, l'enlaçant par la taille. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'enfouir son visage encore mal éveillé dans le cou du brun qui ricana.

\- Bonjour Stevie, sourit le brun qui continuait à faire cuire le bacon.

\- Bonjour Buck, dit Steve d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

\- T'es pas encore bien réveillé toi, constata le brun en fronçant un sourcil.

\- Je me suis réveillé seul, lui reprocha le blond toujours caché dans son cou. Le brun éteignit les feux et se retourna vers le blond qui se redressa puis, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille lui souriant.

\- Désolé Stevie, s'excuse-t-il en posant son front sur le torse du blond. Je voulais que le petit-déjeuner soit prêt pour qu'on tu te réveillera. Il sentit une grande main caresser doucement ses cheveux détachés avant de se poser sur sa joue puis, sous son menton et de lui relever la tête. Il leva ses yeux gris innocent vers le visage angélique de son meilleur ami qui se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Steve amplifia l'échange, collant son corps contre celui de Buck. Ce-dernier répondit avidement au baiser de son ami. Ils en oublièrent presque la nourriture chaude qui attendait d'être consommer. La température corporelle de James monta soudainement à son maximum et l'odeur de ses hormones envahit la cuisine entière y compris le salon. Il fut pris d'une forte sudation et avaient les membres tremblant, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes. Steve raffermit sa prise sur son corps et le maintint debout. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais le brun dévia son visage rouge.

\- Steve...On doit aller manger, lui rappela le brun entre deux baisers dans son cou. Steve remonta son cou avant de capturer ses lèvres.

\- On s'en fiche du petit-déjeuner. J'ai envie de manger autre chose, abrégea Steve. Il ne laissa pas James protester et l'embrassa. Il le souleva et l'assit sur l'ilot central en face de la cuisinière puis, s'enterra dans son cou, léchant les morsures et suçons qu'il avait laissé la veille. Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour Buck et massa ses tétons déjà durcit. James avait les joues rougies et la respiration saccadée. Son bras droit était tendu derrière lui pour le soutenir alors que sa main gauche était fermement accrochée à la nuque de Steve. Ce-dernier avait dénudé le brun qui se retrouvait à présent nu sur l'ilot central de la cuisine sous le regard  recouvert d'un voile assombrit et affamé du blond.

\- Je me demande qui a ses chaleurs entre nous deux, le taquina le brun d'un sourire en coin.

\- Toi. Mais, je réponds en parfaite symbioses à tes attentes, lui répondis Steve en souriant pleinement avant de s'approcher félinement du brun. Sinon, qui prendra soin de toi si je ne le fais pas ? Hein ? James agrandit son sourire en coin.

* _Complètement différent quand il s'agit de sexe.*,_ pensa-t-il.

Il caressa du dos de ses doigts la joue droite du blond en réfléchissant avant de le fixer dans ses mers infiniment bleues.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu...Toi, peut-être. Murmura-t-il sur les lèvres du blond avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et impétuosité. Il écarta encore plus ses jambes pour donner plus d'accès à son amant qui s'engouffra entre elles avant de faire tourner son pouce sur son anneau de chair rougie par l'acte tout frais d'hier soir. Il y poussa son doigt qui entra limpidement. Sans se détacher des lèvres charnues du brun, il en mit un deuxième puis, un troisième, un quatrième et finit par y faire glisser complètement son sexe qui le pénétra sans problème. Une fois bien à l'intérieur, il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, soulevant la jambe droite de James qui avait la gorge ouverte sur des gémissements aux sonorités différentes. Steve le tira contre lui et emprisonna ses lèvres. James planta ses ongles dans le dos du blond qui ne sentit qu'une infime douleur qui se transforma en une vague de plaisir dévastatrice et accéléra ses coups de reins. Son dos était parcouru de vives traces rouges. Il en va de même pour le bas du dos de Buck et ses hanches décorés des traces bleutés laisser par les doigts du blond. Buck jouit dans la main de Steve qui se déversa en lui avant de se retirer. Buck s'allongea complètement sur l'ilot central, épuisé alors que Steve rangea son armada dans son caleçon avant d'introduire à nouveau ses doigts dans l'anus de Buck pour enlever le sperme et le nettoyer. Comme on peut si attendre, il ne fit pas que rejeter le sperme restant, mais doigta le brun qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et courbait son dos. Hurlant de plaisir. C'était tellement bon qu'il en jouit une deuxième fois.

Après la petite scène de X, ils se nettoyèrent et mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner _comestible_ puis, se préparèrent ensemble. Avec la surveillance de son ami, James prit ses médicaments pour empêcher qu'une de ses chaleurs ne se déclenche pendant la journée et qu'il se fasse poursuivre par toute une armée d'hommes alphas. Sous l'exigence de Steve, il fut emmené au travail par ce-dernier qui partit ensuite rejoindre son entreprise. C'était une belle matinée qui commençait !

**.o.O.o.**

Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que Steve était partit en Angleterre avec son entreprise pour une grande réunion d'assemblée d'architecture. Et trois semaines que Bucky se sentait fatigué et vomissait cinq matins sur sept et était écœuré de certains plats et aliments qu'il mangeait auparavant. Son amie qui s'inquiétait sérieusement de son état de santé, l'avait trainé à leur pause dans les vestiaires du café pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

\- Tu vas bien Jamy ? S'enquit-elle.

\- J'sais pas très bien, Nath, avoue son ami en grimaçant. Je me sens nauséeux et fatigué ces temps-ci.

\- Tu as la gueule de bois ?

\- Non ! Ricana son ami. Je suis comme ça depuis environ deux semaines. Son amie sembla réfléchir un instant avec d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. _Vomissement_ \+ _Fatigue_ +...Ah ben rien justement. C'était pas une raison valable de concrétiser cette hypothèse farfelue. Mais, pour en avoir le cœur net, elle préféra poser la question à James :

\- Ça fait trois semaines que Steve est partit. Le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- Oui, je crois, affirme-t-il. Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il peu après en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as bien couché deux fois avec lui avant qu'il ne parte le lendemain ? Non, pardon. Je veux dire QUATRE fois. Précisa-t-elle. Le brun détourna le regard mal à l'aise. James, répond-moi s'il te plait ! C'est important ! Insiste-t-elle impatiente.

\- Oui, on a couché quatre fois ensemble, finit par lâcher le brun.

\- T'as couché avec d'autres mecs que lui après ? Continue-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Euh...Non. Depuis Steve, je n'ai plus de chaleur et aucune attirance vers les autres alphas, déclara le brun après réflexion.

\- As-tu eu des relations sexuelles protégées avec Steve ? Cette fois-ci, le brun devint tout écarlate et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en fuyant du regard celui vert de la jeune rousse.

\- Ben euh...en fait, on était tellement dans l'action que...bah...on n'a pas pensé à se protéger. Enfin, si mais seulement les trois dernières, termine-t-il sur une note aiguë à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Oh putain ! Jura-t-elle furieuse en frappant de son poing dans un casier. Tu sais ce que sa peut causer que tu couches, de un avec ton meilleur ami, de deux sans protection et de trois, pendant tes périodes de CHALEURS, James ?! S'emporte-t-elle le visage rouge et le nez frémissant. C'est une erreur de débutant James ! Le brun n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait, trop concentré sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il entendait des injures de la russe à son égard, à l'égard de Steve, des alphas et des omégas stupides de son genre. Il redoutait que ce soit ça. Ça remontait effectivement à trois semaine la dernière qu'il a couché avec un quelqu'un. Ensuite, il n'a eu aucune attirance vers d'autres hommes ou aucunes chaleurs et c'est la semaine suivante qu'il  a été victime  de forte fatigue et de vomissement matinales. Et la dernière personne avec qui il avait couché le soir de l'anniversaire de Natasha, c'était Steve. Son meilleur ami.

Le brun qui venait de comprendre où voulait en venir sa collègue, releva des yeux de stupeur vers elle. Ses mains étaient tremblotantes et ses poumons commençaient à suffoquer.

\- Tu veux dire que...Il avala difficilement sa salive. Que peut-être, je porte en ce-moment l'enfant de Steve...? Natasha se calma et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'adoucit,le regardant tendrement avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras fins.

\- Oui, Jamy. Oui, hoche-t-elle de la tête en resserrant son étreinte quand elle sentit le brun fondre en larmes, apeuré.

Après leurs  heures de travail au café et qu'ils aient tout rangés, fermés correctement la porte à clé et baisser les volets, ils se dirigèrent dans une petite pharmacie du coin et achetèrent un test de grossesse. Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'appartement que le brun louait dans un immeuble de Manhattan. Natasha resta dans le salon à faire les cents pas, visiblement inquiète pour lui et tourmentée. Elle finit par perdre patience. Ça faisait presque une demie-heure qu'il était enfermé seul dans la salle de bain et qu'il n'en était pas sortit. Elle décida de le laisser tranquille et sortit acheté des boissons et commander des pizza. Quand elle revint, aucun signe du brun. Il était toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain d'où la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Elle déposa les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine et couru vers la porte fermée.

Sa meilleure amie entra dans la salle d'eau essoufflée etle trouva assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, la tête baissée soutenue par ses mains et ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour le regarder, il arborait un air attristé et paniqué. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Alors ? Demande-t-elle craintif. Le résultat ? Il donne quoi ? Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser des fines larmes couler de ses yeux perdus teintés d'un gris orageux.

\- Il est positive Nath, dit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. Je suis bien enceinte.

Elle se précipita vers son ami pour le réconforter et apaiser sa profonde douleur et son insécurité.

\- Chuut, calme-toi Buck, chuchota-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste doux.

\- Imagine si je dois élever mon enfant seul comme ma mère l'a pratiquement fait avec moi et qu'il ne veuille pas de cet enfant, sanglote-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de main ses larmes salées. Natasha se décala de lui et lui prit fermement la tête entre ses mains.

\- James, je sais que Steve est un bâtard parce qu'il n'a pas pensé à utiliser un préservatif car s'est une grosse bête de sexe affamée et que tu te laissé emporté dans l'élan sans pouvoir te défendre. Mais, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un homme qui a bon cœur. Il est sincère et gentil. Qu'il est plein de vertu et ne vous abandonnerais pas, toi et cet enfant qui est le votre.Il prendra avec fierté ces responsabilités.Tente-t-elle de lui rassurer. Le brun renifla et acquiescer de la tête. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais, je ne sais pas si je garde l'enfant, Nath et si je dois le lui dire, lui confie-t-il d'une voix  brisée.

\- Peut importe ton choix, tu devrais lui faire part de la vérité et de ta décision. Parce que si tu gardes cet enfant, votre vie va changer de tout au tout ainsi que votre relation.

**.o.O.o.**

Depuis deux jours, il n'avait aucunes nouvelles du brun. Pas d'appels, pas de visioconférence, pas de textos. Rien. Il avait essayé de contacter Natasha, mais quand celle-ci finit par lui répondre c'était sur un ton amer et bref -on ne sait pas pourquoi...-. Elle lui dit qu'il ne venait plus au boulot et qu'il s'était enfermé dans son appartement et coupé du monde. Il refusait même de voir sa mère et de lui répondre au téléphone. Il ne laissait quiconque s'approcher de lui et pénétrer son studio. A son grand bonheur, il rentra d'Angleterre la semaine suivante. A peine les pieds sur le sol Américain, il prit une des voitures mises à disposition par sa société, _Industries Stark_ et se dirigea dans le quartier du brun. Il se gara en bas de l'immeuble et monta quatres à quatres les marches. Sachant déjà qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la porte, il sortit les doubles des clés de l'appartement qu'il lui avait donné et les mises dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et il poussa lentement la porte d'entrée qui grinça. Le studio était sens dessus-dessous. A droite de l'entrée, il y avait une petite cuisine et la vaisselle délaissée dans l'évier avait formé une drôle de mousse verte qui semblait vivante et bougeait. Des cadavres de boites de pizzas et de nourritures recouvraient la table basse et le canapé, des vêtements sales sillonnaient le séjour ainsi que d'autres objets non-identifiés. Une aura sombre et négative planait dans l'air. Le noir complet envahissait l'appartement, aucune brise ne passait ni même un rayon de lumière. Il traversa avec difficultés la pièce laissée à l'abandon et trouva son ami assis en tailleur sur le sol froid du balcon. Ce-dernier semblait lointain, dans une autre dimension. Fixant le coucher de soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon et ne tarderait pas à se cacher derrière les tours de verres et de glisser dans les teintes nuptiales de la soirée. Une légère brise passa et souffla sur ses cheveux, caressant son visage. Il pu voir le visage du brun. Sa peau était pâle, ses joues légèrement creuses et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Ses cheveux longs étaient entremêlés et gras et son regard translucide, perdus dans l'inconscience.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Steve s'y installa. Il regarda en biais le brun avant de contempler le soleil se coucher et illuminer la ville de ses rayons rougeoyants qui se reflétaient sur les vitres de verres des tours. Des oiseaux qui s'envolaient des arbres et planaient dans le ciel à la grâce du vent, exprimaient leur joie à travers leur chants de louange. Les cris des enfants sortant de l'école donnait une certaines animosité à la ville. Le ronronnement des moteurs de voitures qui circulaient pour rentrer chez eux, le berçait. C'était vraiment un belle vue que le monde lui offrait. Une douce chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être le remplit. Il se sentait bien là. Le brun qui jusque-là demeurait silencieux, finit par prendre la parole.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il doucement les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Steve qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, sursauta légèrement avant de sourire.

\- Oui. C'est magnifique, commente-t-il en suivant du regard deux petites filles qui couraient en se tenant la main.

\- Steve ? Finit par reprendre le brun après un court silence.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? Lui demande le brun du tac au tac. Le blond haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Quelle question ! S'exclame-t-il faussement vexé. J'adore les enfants et rêve d'en avoir. Un enfant est un cadeau du ciel, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en reportant son regard vers des enfants qui jouaient aux billes. Je ne sais pas qu'on ça sera le bon moment pour moi, mais si le ciel, la vie décident de m'en faire cadeau, c'est que le tout-puissant en a décidé ainsi et que je ne peux refuser. James était resté assis à l'écouter parler. Natasha avait vraiment raison. Steve était peut-être un idiot qui oublie de se protéger, mais il n'abandonnerais jamais leur enfant. Il était rassuré de la chose.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, Steve. Dit-il d'un ton assidu. Le blond ramena son regard vers lui et était tout ouïe, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

\- C'est assez délicat comme sujet, commence-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Vas-y, Buck, l'encourage son ami aux yeux bleus. Tu peux tout me dire. Il releva les yeux et vit une lueur de confiance et de douceur briller dans ses iris. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, déballant tout.

\- Je suis enceinte de toi Steve. Je porte notre enfant.

Le blond plongea dans un profond coma. Son cerveau avait soudainement été déconnecté, ses yeux grésillaient. Plus aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche.

**.o.O.o.**

Programmé. Ouais, des fois il se sentait programmé. Il détestait la société. Le fait qu'il rangeait les gens dans des sacs et créait des catégories tels des animaux. La société dans laquelle il vivait était séparés en trois grandes catégories bien distinctes : les alphas (qui ne représentaient que 20% de la population), les bêtas (les plus nombreux et les seuls étant considérés comme normaux, représentaient 70%) et enfin, en bas de liste, les plus rares et les plus sujets aux moqueries, harcèlement et viols : les omégas (10% de la population). Les omégas étaient des femmes et des hommes. Sauf que les hommes possédaient un don en plus que seuls les omégas masculins étaient capables de faire : ils pouvaient donner naissance à un enfant comme toutes autres femmes. Les omégas étaient mal vus par la société. Même si de nos jours ils avaient le droit de travailler évidemment dans des petits métiers, appelés les _sous-métiers_ _,_ ils subissaient toujours des attaques par les autres bêtas et alphas et étaient victimes de préjugés bidon. Les omégas, comparés aux alphas et aux bêtas, ne pouvaient pas se reproduire entre eux. Il devait absolument avoir des rapports sexuels avec un alpha. C'était les seuls avec qui ils pouvaient se reproduire. Les bêtas restaient entre eux et ne réagissait pas face aux périodes de chaleurs et des taux d'hormones dégager par les omégas. Ils étaient incompatibles face à un alpha ou à un oméga. Les femmes alphas avaient la particularité d'avoir un pénis et de sécréter du sperme quand elles le voulaient. Sinon, elles étaient toujours munies d'un vagin et d'un utérus fonctionnel. Les droits des alphas n'avaient pas tellement changées des années cinquante, ils étaient toujours considérés comme des Dieux. Ils étaient parfaits et excellaient dans tout. Ils étaient les plus intelligents, les plus forts, les plus altruistes et les plus savants. Les grands poste d'entreprise leurs étaient réservés. Ils étaient les plus adeptes à accomplir de grandes choses et à faire avancer le monde. C'était pour cela qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite poignée de la société et que s'était dans une famille, une grande fierté et une joie immense d'avoir comme enfant un ou une alpha. Pour James qui est né oméga, d'une mère oméga et d'un père alpha. Ce fut une grande joie pour sa génitrice. Elle lui avait consacré toute sa vie et inculquer tous les savoirs vivres de la vie et une très bonne éducation. Il aimait sa mère. S'était la seule femme qui l'avait toujours soutenue alors que son père n'en avait complètement rien à faire de lui et s'occupait plus de sa grande-sœur, Rebecca, née alpha comme le souhait son géniteur. Erk. Il avait horreur de l'appeler _papa_. Rien que l'idée de penser à ce mot, lui donnait la nausée. Pour lui, il le voyait comme un homme qui abusait de sa mère, lui avait fait deux gosses et se contentait de payer les factures. Rien de plus. Il le voyait comme un gros connard sans vergogne.

Et pourtant, malgré les efforts de sa mère, il avait vécu une enfance difficile.

Il était toujours rejeté par les autres enfants de son âge et se faisait toujours tabasser pendant la récré ou en dehors de l'école.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'amusait à nourrir les canards de l'étang du parc, trois grands de sa classe, deux alphas et un bêta vinrent à sa rencontre. Bucky avait deviné qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour jouet à la dînette et prendre le thé. Il s'était redresser, un air grave sur le visage et leur avait demandé de partir. Les trois garçons ricanèrent avant de lui happer son sac, de le vider et de déchirer tous ses cahiers avant de les balancer dans la rivière. James avait vu rouge. Il s'était approché du chef de la bande et lui avait asséné un coup de poing à la joue qui l'envoya au sol. Le petit roux s'était relevé et avait ordonné à ses deux autres larbins d'attraper James et de le bloquer. Ils prirent chacun un bras et le maintint sur place alors que le chef de la bande lui envoyait son poings à plusieurs reprises sur son visage et dans son estomac. Plus il se débattait, plus les coups s'amplifiaient et s'intensifiaient. Il commença à voir flous. Des petites taches noires dansaient devant lui. Ils sentaient ses muscles s'engourdirent et le brouhaha autour de lui et les rires de ses assaillants furent coupés. Il ne les entendait que très peu, comme s'il était dans une bulle insonorisante et coupé du monde. Alors que ces paupières lourdes étaient sur le point de fermer sur ses iris dilatés, une ombre blonde se mouvait sous ses yeux vitreux. Il sentit son corps attirer vers le bas et ses genoux s'écorchés contre les graviers du sol puis, bascula sur le côté. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage d'un jeune garçon aux grands yeux bleus ciel et à la chevelure de blé. Ses poings étaient couverts d'un peu de sang. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il ferma les yeux et glissa lentement dans le néant. Quand il se réveilla s'était dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs et il fit la connaissance du blond de la veille qui l'avait sauvé et répondait au nom de : Steve Rogers.

A partir de ce-jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle. Steve venant toujours à la rescousse de son meilleur ami qui avait la mauvaise manie d'être à lui seul un gros nid à merde. Il arrivait toujours à s'attirer des ennuis tout seul, et quand il ne pouvait plus faire face à ses adversaires, Steve prenait la relève. Il ne supportait pas les brutes et la violence, mais il supportait encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à Bucky. C'était son Bucky et à personne d'autres. De plus, le brun se battait toujours pour défendre ses idéaux et faire entendre sa voix qui n'était pas souvent écouté et prise en compte à cause de sa classe sociale. C'est aussi une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle il adorait le blond, il était le seul à le considérer comme sans égal et à ne pas faire de distinction. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, restant toujours à ses côtés dans n'importe quelles situations. Tel des frères. Des frères d'armes. Sauf que leur relation changea un peu à leur dernière année de collège. Année où surgirent les chaleurs de Buck. Il resta à ses côtés le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait tenir et l'éloignait des autres alphas, mais étant lui-même un des leurs, il était souvent difficile qu'il résiste. Dans ces cas-là, il s'empressait de téléphoner à la mère du brun qui venait le récupérer et lui donnait ses pilules à prendre pour les calmer et les masquer. Ils avaient fait la guerre ensemble, combattu et supporter les pires horreurs des ténèbres que la Terre pouvait porter. La guerre avait vraiment été difficile à vivre pour eux, surtout pour James qui avait été capturé et torturé pendant de nombreuses années. Il y avait certes laissé son bras gauche, mais il n'avait pas laissé la peur, la dépression, la mort et ses enfants et disciples prendre son âme et sa joie de vivre. Ce qui le constituaient et faisaient ce qu'il était. Il était James Buchanan Barnes. Soldat de l'armée américaine, cent-septième d'infanterie et vétéran de guerre. Et aussi, à son grand honneur, le premier oméga à avoir été engagé dans l'armée et à avoir atteint un poste haut gradé. Il était le seul oméga décoré. Prouvant à que même les personnes de basse classes pouvaient s'engager dans l'armée et servir son pays. Il ne fallait qu'un peu de volonté. Il fut surnommé le Soldier Winter et Steve, Captain America. Ces deux grands héros et emblème de l'Amérique entière.

Après la guerre, Buck souffrait de symptôme post-traumatique. Steve était resté auprès de lui pendant toute sa guérison. Dans les beaux comme les mauvais moments. Ils avaient connus des hauts et des bas. Surtout des bas, mais s'étaient à chaque fois relevés. Il s'en sortait plus fort de jour en jour. Il avait vaincu ses peurs, ses tremblements, ses cauchemars qui lui hantaient jour et nuit au point d'en devenir insomniaque et passait ses nuits sur le toit de l'immeuble à observer New-York renaître dans l'aube, délaissant les ténèbres étoilées à hier. Il avait accepté son passé horrifique et glauque pour aller de l'avant et reprendre en main sa vie et lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Steve, sa mère et Natasha peu après, l'avait aidé à le tirer à la surface de l'eau et de voir un monde meilleur qui lui était offert et donner sur un plateau en argent. Il avait repris une vie quotidienne stable depuis deux ans et se portait très bien.

Pourtant, malgré ces petits contretemps, ils restèrent les meilleurs amis du monde et des frères d'armes. Enfin...jusqu'à il y a de cela trois semaines.

**.o.O.o.**

\- J'ai décidé de ne pas garder l'enfant et d'avorter, ajoute-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il sentait la panique et surtout une grande colère prendre possession de lui. Il passa lentement une main sur son visage pour contenir son courroux.

\- Je refuse, lâcha-t-il. Le brun leva un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? Rétorque le brun, confus.

\- Je suis le père de cet enfant, Buck. Et j'ai tout à fait le droit de donner mon avis. Éclaircit-il. Je refuse que tu avorte. Que tu tues une vie humaine, Buck ! Notre enfant ! Ajoute-t-il en levant la voix. Consterné, le brun se leva.

\- Mais, t'es un malade Steve ! _**Je**_ suis celui qui portera cet enfant pendant neuf mois. _**Je**_ suis celui qui est responsable de cet enfant. C'est _**moi**_ qui donnerai naissance et nourrira cet enfant. Donc c'est à _**moi**_ de choisir quand c'est le moment pour moi et mon corps d'avoir un enfant. Pas toi, Steve ! Éructe-t-il en se pointant du pouce.

\- Tu sais très bien, James que je pourrais m'occuper de l'enfant et de toi, se défendit le blond en se levant aussi. C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?! S'emporte-t-il. James lâche un ricanement amer et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant pour l'instant Steven. Cracha-t-il. Tu viens à peine de commencer ta carrière et je ne suis pas encore prêt à avoir un bébé dans les bras. Tu sais ce que représente un enfant Steve ?! Ce n'est pas comme s'occuper d'un animal de compagnie ! Ça demande énormément d'investissement et de patience ! On n'est pas prêt pour ça, Steve. Puis, on ne sort même pas ensemble ! Fit remarquer le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, stupéfié.

\- C'est ça qui te pose problème ? Répéta Steve en s'approchant de lui. Le fait qu'on ne soit pas en couple te dérange ? Bah, tu sais quoi, James Buchanan Barnes, depuis le jour où je t'ai sauvé de ses trois imbéciles du parc, j'ai commencer à avoir des sentiments pour toi ! Ils se sont confirmés au collège parce que j'étais jaloux de cet idiot de Brock Rumlow avec qui tu sortais et qui n'avait visiblement rien à foutre de toi ! Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas butés tes stupides petits-amis à la con ?! Je t'aime James à en mourir depuis la primaire ! Balança Steve essoufflé par sa tirade. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et que ces joues rougir de honte et de gêne. Bucky se calma aussitôt et resta pantois, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dis, souffla-t-il à voix basse en détournant le regard et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Juste, réfléchis-y Buck. Pense à notre enfant, termine-t-il d'une voix faible en le regardant de ses yeux bleus et pétillant.

\- J'ai déjà prit un rendez-vous pour vendredi à neuf heures, annonça le brun. Steve sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et tomber dans le creux de son ventre. Le fruit conçu de son amour à sens unique allait bientôt voler en éclat. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'on en empêcher. Buck renifla sèchement et passa à côté d'un Steve détruit qui lui attrapa le bras sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Réfléchis-y. Il ne dit que ses deux simple mots et passa la porte du studio. Il monta dans sa voiture et enclencha le moteur. Alors qu'il comptait se rendre directement chez lui, il fit escale chez un ami qui vint lui ouvrir la porte après qu'il est sonné.

\- Steve ! Comment ça va ? S'enthousiasme l'afro-américain.

\- Salut Sam. J'ai pas trop le moral là en ce-moment. Dit-il à voix basse. Son ami qui avait deviné qu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un vu la mine basse qu'il tirait, s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans la maison à deux étages.

\- Merci, le remercia Steve dépité. Il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit sagement que Sam revienne avec deux tasses de cafés fumantes en main. Il lui tendit une et s'assit en face du blond.

\- Raconte-moi tout, l'enjoint le noir en buvant une première gorgée de son breuvage. Steve prit le temps de respirer et raconta son récit à son ami qui hochait la tête à ses dires, mais ne commentait pas, le laissant s'exprimer et s'expliquer. Quand Steve finit de parler, il lui fit connaissance de son point de vue assez objectif dans l'ensemble :

\- Bien, pour commencer, tu ne peux pas dicter à un oméga quand c'est le moment pour lui d'avoir un enfant. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à l'idée de devenir parent, Steve. Il est resté en captivité pendant dix ans de sa vie ! Un enfant doit être trop pour lui. Comprends-le aussi. Il essaye de te préserver. Tu viens à peine d'embaucher le poste en tant qu'architecte à Stark Industries et l'arrivé d'un nouveau-né risque fort de troubler ton rythme de travail. Vous êtes trop jeune. Le consola Sam qui était son collège de travail et un très bon ami depuis le lycée.

\- Je comprends tout ça, mais je suis prêt à prendre mes responsabilités coûte que coûte. C'est ma faute. J'avais qu'à faire plus attention, je ne l'ai pas fait donc je paye les frais et assume tout à fait. Se défendit le blond. Tu as bien eu Cassandra avec Scott à dix-sept ans ! Vous avez réussi à l'élever sans problèmes ! Lui donnez un toit, de quoi manger et s'habiller. Vous avez réussi car vous étiez ensemble ! Même avec un bébé à la charge, vous avez continué vos études et maintenant regarde : tu es un excellant pilote de ligne et Scotty un grand informaticien. Loue-t-il ses amis avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder le liquide noirâtre qui vaguait dans sa tasse. Pourquoi on pourrait pas nous...Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Steve restait le regard neutre et absent, plongé dans sa tasse de café qui avait refroidi alors que Sam le regardait d'un air triste. Son ami était vraiment préoccupé et accablé par cette histoire. Il soupira et finit par reprendre la conversation.

\- Stevie, Scott et moi étions jeunes et tout comme jeunes, nous avons fait des erreurs. La nôtre a été d'avoir des rapports sexuels sans se protéger, mais ensuite Cassie est née et nous étions très heureux. On ne regrettait pas notre erreur car elle s'était transformée en une chance et une joie immense d'être de jeunes parents d'une adorable petite fille. Quand Scott a appris qu'il était enceinte, il était au début anxieux parce qu'il craignait que je le délaisse pour aller voir ailleurs, mais il était prêt. On avait que dix-sept et cet idiot de tic-tac se sentait prêt à être mère. Il a très bien vécut sa grossesse et je suis toujours resté à ses côtés. Même quand il avait ses satanés crises d'hormones ! S'écrie-t-il en rigolant, Steve sourit. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre Stevie, c'est que du dois respecter le choix de James et le soutenir dans ce qu'il fait. Avorter demande une grande réflexion et si il a décidé ainsi, c'est que c'était la meilleure solution pour vous. Tu devrais lui dire et lui faire comprendre que tu resteras toujours là pour lui et par-dessus tout, que tu l'aimes. Va à la clinique demain pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Termine-t-il en souriant doucement. Steve resta le visage impassible et finit son café.

\- Très bien. Je comprends, dit-il d'un air déterminé. Merci pour tes précieux conseil de vieux singe Sammy. L'afro-américain rit à gorge déployé et Steve afficha un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Cassie courut telle une flèche dans les bras de son père. Scott le salua avant d'embrasser son homme. Steve resta là, assis sur le canapé, souriant à observer la petite famille heureuse.

C'est de cette famille là qu'il rêvait de fonder avec le brun. Il sortit le sourire serein aux lèvres et résolu puis, envoya un rapide texto au brun qui ne lui répondit pas.

**A : Bucky**

**À :** **22:35**

_Salut Buck._

_Je voulais juste te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin et que je t'aime beaucoup et que je respectais ton choix._

_Je voulais aussi savoir si je pouvais t'accompagner à la clinique._ _Fais moi signe._

_Bye._

Vendredi était passé. Aucune réponse de Buck. Il avait avorté finalement.

**.o.O.o**

Il était sept heures trente du matin, il faisait noir et il pleuvait très fort. Steve, en bas de jogging et café chaud en main, était debout en face d'une des grandes baies vitrées de son salon à fixer la sublime vue sur la ville de New-York qui arborait un air morose et se noyait sous le torrent pluviale qui s'abattait sur elle. Malgré cela, elle gardait son charme et vêtit son manteau de lumière pour éclairer les abîmes des ténèbres qui menaçait de l'engloutir de bon matin. Des fines gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur les larges vitres, entamant lentement leur descende vers une autre. Elles lui renvoyaient son reflet. Il avait mauvaise mine. Une barbe disproportionnée, des cernes marquées dessinaient le pourtour de ses yeux indigo et il empestait l'alcool. Il baissa les yeux vers les rues et les trouva désertes. Personne n'osant s'aventurer sous cette forte averse.Mais, il avait envie de se changer les idées et partit se préparer  pour aller faire son footing matinale. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, capuche sur la tête et échauffé, il commença à trottiner. Il pouvait sentir le vent violent souffler avec ardeur contre son corps, lui giflant les joues, fouettant sa peau mise à nue et sifflant dans ses oreilles à travers les écouteurs. La pluie était froide et le vent soufflait très fort. Des gouttes semblaient se forcer à atterrir sur lui pour l'alanguir et l'ensevelir sous les eaux. Mais, il ne ralentit pas. Au contraire, il accéléra le pas et finit au centre de Central Park pour reprendre son souffle. Il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et retira sa capuche avant de relever la tête. Il laissa les gouttes s'échouer sur son visage pendant qu'il observait la nuit noire qui semblait ne pas vouloir céder la place au soleil. Il voyait de multiples gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel comme des balles tirer en slaves avant de s'enliser sur son visage et tout autour de lui. Elles résonnaient dans les flaques d'eau se multipliant et rebondissaient sur les toits. Elles recouvraient tout ce qui se trouvait dans leur vision de tir et les faisaient suffoquer à la recherche d'air. Il se recourba contre lui et tapa le sol de ses poings. Il se leva et frappa dans un vieux chêne qui se trouvait à proximité. Il frappait encore et encore contre le tronc millénaire qui ne perdait que quelques écorces. Il continua même quand ses phalanges se mirent à pleurer d'un rouge vif. Il criait sa rage. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait et sa fureur. Non la peur. Oui, il avait peur. Peur de tout perdre. Car sans lui, il était rien. Son pilier, c'était lui. Il était perdu dans le néant infini sans lui à ses côtés. Il l'aimait à en mourir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux dans la boue, les larmes ruisselant de ses beaux yeux bleus pour couler le long de ses joues et rejoindre les tréfonds de la terre. Dans le monde des oublis et de la souffrance.

\- Bucky... Gémit-il dans un énième sanglot. Il finit par les essuyer rageusement d'un revers de la main et se remit à courir à vive allure vers le lieu où habitait le brun. Imaginez donc sa surprise quand il le trouva un samedi matin sur le palier de la porte en ce temps pluvieux. Il avait la tête basse et cachée sous la capuche de son sweat-shirt noir et était complètement trempé de la tête au pied.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Le blond releva la tête et sauta sur ses lèvres. Calant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage puis, emprisonna ses lèvres contres les siennes. Le brun qui fut surpris au début, se reprit et répondit positivement au baiser du blond. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et fit entrer son meilleur ami dans l'appart. Steve donna un coup de pied à la porte qui se referma et entre deux baisers, retira son sweat-shirt et son tee-shirt trempés avant de les jeter par terre. Il porta le brun jusqu'à son lit et le déposa délicatement sur la surface molle. Il retira le pull du brun et se débarrassa de leurs shorts. Il embrassa tendrement son cou et suçota ses tétons, s'attardant comme il aimait le faire sur ses cicatrises qui dérangeaient le brun qu'on il les léchait, mais le faisait rougir si mignonnement. Il prit le temps de convenablement le préparer avant de le pénétrer et lui fit l'amour amoureusement et tendrement. Lui déclarant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le brun griffe dans aucunes détenus son dos, marquant son territoire à sa manière et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Steve. Steve l'appartenait comme il l'appartenait réciproquement. Il inversa les positions et se retrouva assis en califourchon sur le blond qui sourit malicieusement avant de l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser plus entreprenant et arrangea une mèche brun derrière son oreille. Le brun s'assit d'un coup de bassin expert sur son membre et engagea des mouvements de hanches à un rythme véloce. Leurs plastiques fusionnaient entres elles et étaient en parfaites harmonies. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, leurs corps parlaient pour eux-même dans un langage que eux seuls comprenaient. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux à en mourir qu'ils firent deux fois l'amour. Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas de définition précise et n'était qu'un grand n'importe quoi pleins de cafouillis à nos pauvre yeux aveugles, mais si explicite aux leurs. C'était paradoxale.

James se retira du pénis de Steve avant de s'allonger, exténué, à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son bras gauche et se tourna sur son flanc droit pour contempler le visage de profil paisible du blond. Il caressa lentement sa joue de ses doigts. Steve émit un grognement de satisfaction et le brun ricana.

\- Ta main est douce, grogna-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? C'est ma main robotique, Steve ! Le fit remarquer le brun en riant et se relevant sur un coude.

\- Et alors ? C'est doux ! Lui retourna le blond en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble et lui volant ses lèvres une fois de plus dans un baiser suave et significatif en s'allongeant à nouveau. Buck en profita pour amener la main du blond sur son abdomen. Steve coupa de suite l'échange pour regarder dans les yeux le brun qui souriait, amusé. Il alternait son regard de ses yeux gris à sa main posée sur l'abdomen du brun.

\- J'ai pas réussi à le faire, hier, déclara enfin James. Donc tu devras me supporter pendant neufs longs mois et jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. L'embête-t-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Steve sourit et passa ses doigts entres les mèches brunes. Le brun ferma les yeux pour apprécier le geste exercer sur son cuir chevelu et soupira d'aise. Lui aussi était heureux et serein. Il garda leurs mains entrelacées sur son abdomen plat de trois semaines. Ils continuèrent à se faire des papouilles, jusqu'à que Steve prononce la phrase qui fit fondre le cœur de Bucky de bonheur :

\- Je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout de la ligne. Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**.o.O.o.**


	3. Bonne nouvelle

Il était 8:30 et ils couraient tranquillement dans Central Park. Ils virent leurs amis devant eux, ils se lancèrent un regard espiègle puis, accélèrent.

\- Sur ta gauche ! S'écrie Steve en le dépassant.

\- Sur ta droite ! Persifla le brun.

L'afro-américain sursauta avant de soupirer d'exaspération alors que son compagnon riait à gorge déployé.

\- C'est de la triche ! Se plaignit-il en faisant la moue. Ils rejoignirent les deux futurs parents qui s'étaient assis sur le dossier d'un des bancs de parc.  Steve buvait dans sa gourde alors que James s'étirait avant de poser son regard malicieux sur les nouveaux venant.

\- C'est pas de notre faute si on est plus fort que toi ! Plaisanta le blond en mouillant sa tête.

\- Je t'ai battu alors que je suis enceinte et oméga ! Le railla James. Quelle honte ! Scott s'approcha du brun  et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'assoir lui aussi.

\- Même moi je te bas et dois courir à ton rythme. Dit-il déçut. Et dire que t'es un alpha...

Les trois amis rigolèrent à la remarque alors que l'intéressé fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! Vocifère-t-il. Vous me respectez pas en fait ! Vous m'avez prit pour qui, hein ?! C'est parce que je suis noir, c'est ça ?!

Ils rirent encore à la tête de Sam avant de se décider d'aller manger dans le Starbucks le plus proche. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la baie vitrée. Le vent était frais en ce mois de Décembre, le ciel était couvert ne laissant filtrer que d'infimes rayons de lumière. James attrapa sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres. Le breuvage sucré coula le long de sa gorge, le réchauffant entièrement. Il échangeait jovialement avec ses amis. Riant, blaguant, se vexant faussement l'un envers l'autre. Scott et Sam leur racontait la rentrée en CM1 de Cassie qui apparemment avait un grand potentiel dans l'art comme la peinture par exemple et qu'elle adorait étudier et jouer avec ses copines.

\- Elle grandit trop vite pour moi ! Rit Steve avant de boire son café.

\- Exactement ! Pour nous, elle est née hier, soupira Sam nostalgique.

\- Alors Buck ? T'en es où ? Lui demanda Scott en changeant de sujet. Le brun releva la tête et le fixa d'un air penaud.

\- Tu es à combien de semaines de grossesse ? Reprit-il plus clairement.

\- Ooh ! Euh...13 semaines. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Déjà ? Et ben dis donc, ça passe drôlement vite ! Sourit Sam. Scott hocha de la tête pour appuyer son avis. James afficha un fin sourire gêné. Steve qui l'avait ressenti passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Buck qui était un peu fatigué posa sa tête contre son épaule et poussa un petit soupire.

\- J'imagine que vous n'aviez encore rien dit à vos familles. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu mets leur précieux bébé enceinte et t'attends trois mois pour l'annoncer à sa famille, se moqua Sam.

\- T'es pas mieux placé toi, le coupa Scott en mangeant son donut. T'as attendu mes cinq mois pour le dire à tes parents. Steve et Buck ricanèrent à la remarque alors que Sam se défendait auprès de son mari.

\- Non. En fait, on attendait juste la première échographie pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Pour être sûr, tout ça, tout ça. Déclara James en se redressant.

\- Et c'est le moment parfait, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de sa mère. Ajouta Steve. Son mari et Rebecca sont en déplacement et ne pourrons pas le fêter avec elle. Tous se turent, sachant très bien que Bucky entretenait des relations très froides avec son paternel. Sa sœur essayait d'être là pour leur mère et lui, mais il trouvait toujours une excuse pour l'éloigner d'eux. De toute façon, il en avait rien à faire que sa sœur l'ignore ou autre chose, mais sa touchait particulièrement sa génitrice et il détestait ça au plus au point. La voir souffrir pour un idiot et un lâche de son espèce.

\- Ça vous dit de venir ? Changea de sujet James. On lui prépare une fête surprise pour fêter ses cinquante-deux ans.

\- Cinquante-deux ans ?! S'exclamèrent le couple ahuri. Mais, elle fait super jeune t'as mère ! On pourrait la prendre pour une femme de la trentaine ! Pire, pour ta sœur !

 - C'est très gentil de votre part les gars, sourit James. Donc ça vous tente ? Ses deux amis hochèrent vivement de la tête.

\- Vous savez comment vous allez la retenir en dehors de chez elle ? Les questionne Scott. Steve et Bucky se regardèrent avant de sourire.

\- La mère de Steve, chuchota Buck.

\- Ben évidemment, soupira l'afro-américain.

**.o.O.o.**

Après qu'ils aient terminés de déjeuner avec Scott et Sam, ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement du blond pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de ressortir une nouvelle fois. Ils se promenaient dans les rues de New-York, main dans la main, à la recherche d'un cadeau pour la mère du brun. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une vitrine, James s'arrêta brusquement et emmena de force Steve à l'intérieur du magasin.

\- Une boutique de souvenir ? Sérieusement ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Elle adore les trucs anciens ! Rouspéta le brun. Regarde ce miroir ! S'écrie-t-il en le tirant par le bras. Steve observa le miroir. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Un miroir remontant du moyen-âge.

\- Il est pas mal, hein ?!

\- C'est un miroir, hausse-t-il des épaules.

\- Mais non ! Tu ne connais rien à l'art toi ! Bouda le brun. Steve ricana.

\- Je dessine, tu t'en souviens ? Chuchota-il à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Le brun grogna.

\- Non, mais attends, ce miroir date de Louis XIV. Il est antique et français ! Sa glace est faite au mercure et les frontons en rocaille et d'acanthes. La dorure en feuilles d'or est toujours intacte ! Se réjouit-il. Steve sourit face à l'engouement que dégageait le brun.

Une femme âgée, vêtu d'une longue robe brodée s'approcha d'eux avec un air bienveillant et les interpella :

\- Bonjour messieurs. Je peux vous renseignez ? Demande-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui. Nous voudrons acheter ce miroir s'il vous plaît, dit le blond.

\- Très bon choix messieurs ! Sourit-elle de toutes les dents de son dentier. Veuillez aller en caisse, je vous prie, les intime-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

James qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que finalement Steve l'achète, l'enlaça en lui posant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Steve signa un chèque à la vieille femme et s'en alla de la boutique. Le miroir leur sera livré en début de soirée. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les rues New-yorkaises avant que Bucky n'ait faim et veuille manger les meilleurs hamburgers de la ville. Steve l'emmena donc dans un fast-food à Brooklyn. Celui dont lequel ils allaient presque tous le temps manger lors de leur enfance. Le restaurant n'avait pas changer d'un poil. Il était toujours aussi rustique et moderne à la fois avec ses fameuses nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs. Ils s'installèrent à une table, commandèrent et attendirent leur commande. Un sujet particulier hantait la tête de Steve. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon pour l'aborder. Surtout au fait qu'ils entretenait une relation un peu ambigüe.

\- Ça ne va pas Stevie ? S'inquiéta le brun en remarquant le silence de son ami.

\- Euh...Ouais ça va, le rassure-t-il en affichant un sourire jaune. Oh ! Les plats arrivent ! En effet, la serveuse leurs ramena deux assiettes bien garnies en nourriture et leurs boissons. Ils la remercièrent et James se lécha les babines avant de croquer dans son hamburger dégoulinant de fromage et de sauce barbecue. Il émit un bruit de pure satisfaction.

\- Ça faisait graaave longtemps ! S'écrie-t-il en mâchant. Steve sourit avant de tendre le bras et essuyer le peu de sauce au coin de ses lèvres et de lécher son pouce. Les joues de Buck devinrent écarlates. Il détourna les yeux et bu une gorgée de son thé glacé. Steve entama son hamburger, alternant avec ses frites et son verre de sprite.

\- Buck ?

\- Hmm ? Le brun reporta son attention sur Steve.

\- Euh...Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait emménager ensemble ? Lui demanda Steve à la fois incertain, mais avec un ton sérieux. Genre tu pourrais vivre chez moi. James avala son morceau de burger puis, le déposa dans son assiette et essuya sa bouche.

\- Le temps de ma grossesse ? Lui demande-t-il en arrangeant une mèche derrière son oreille. C'était un tic quand il était gêné ou stressé.

\- Euh...ouais ! Le temps de ta grossesse. Tout à fait ! Tu ne seras pas seul et si tu as besoin de quelque chose...je serais là, s'écrit Steve en hochant de la tête. Buck le fixa un moment dans les yeux avant de hausser des épaules, d'acquiescer et de terminer son hamburger.

\- Ouais. Pourquoi pas.

\- Ben...cool.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien, à se sourire et se vanner comme deux amis. Deux amis. Non. Deux meilleurs amis qui auront un bébé ensemble. Sans problème, tout à fait normal. Ils s'étaient avoués leur sentiments mutuels, mais l'étape supérieure était un peu dure à accepter pour eux, même si Steve en avait toujours rêver. N'empêche qu'ils se sentaient bien et ne faisaient preuves d'aucunes gênes puisqu'ils avaient carrément grandis ensemble. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et ce fait facilitait les échanges dans leur "couple". Ils sortirent du fast-food et retournèrent à l'appartement du blond. Bucky enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et s'assoupit sur le lit du blond qui alla s'installer dans le salon et travailla sur ses plans d'architecture.

Quand il fut seize heures trente, sa mère lui téléphona pour lui prévenir qu'elle allait chercher la mère de James et qu'ils pourront se rendre à la maison pour mettre en place les préparatifs de la fête. Il lui remercia et prévint le couple Wilson-Lang et Natasha. Il laissa le brun dormir un peu avant d'aller le réveiller vers dix-sept heures. Ils se préparèrent doucement avant de partir vers la maison des Barnes. Sam, Scott et Cassie étaient déjà sur place. Ils les firent entrer et ils décorèrent la maison. Natasha ne tarda pas à arriver. Comme promis, le miroir leur fut livrer ainsi que le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'ils s'empressèrent de cacher de la vue de Cassie qui bavait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de le manger. Cassie courut à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la maison :

\- Elles arrivent ! Cachez-vous ! Crie-t-elle en partant se cacher sous la table de la salle à manger. Steve attira Buck contre lui et se cachèrent derrière le canapé et Natasha sauta derrière un fauteuil. Scott éteignit les lumières et rejoignit Cassie  sous la table alors que Sam disparut derrière un rideau. Super la cachette.

Le son d'une clé tournée dans une serrure retentit. Ils entendirent du brouhaha dans l'entrée et le bruit de clé atterrissant sur un meuble. Des bruits de pas et des plaintes se firent entendre, ce qui les firent pouffer de rire. Arrivée à l'entrée du salon, elle tâta le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur qu'elle alluma. Une fois les lumières allumées, ils se relevèrent et éclatèrent de joie.

\- SURPRISE ! Hurlent-t-ils en chœur y compris son amie qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Winifried sursauta violemment, frôlant la crise cardiaque tellement elle fut surprise. Les invités effacèrent leur joie de leur visage et s'approchèrent d'elle inquiet. Elle avait une respiration difficile et sifflante et tremblait. Steve et sa mère l'aidèrent à s'assoir sur le sofa.

\- Ça va maman ? Paniqua James en voyant sa mère souffrante. Maman ?

\- SURPRISE ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Bouhahahah...Elle releva soudainement la tête et se mit à rire très fort. Tout le petit monde soupira de soulagement.

\- C'était pas drôle maman ! S'énerva James.

\- Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, Winnie ! C'est compris ?! La gronda Sarah en agitant son doigt devant son visage.

\- Elle est trop drôle mamie Winnie ! Rigola Cassie en courant autour d'eux avec son lapin rose défiguré.

\- Des fois j'ai pitié d'elle. Elle a hérité de votre humeur chelou, se moqua Steve en poussant son ami du coude.

\- Qu'est qu'il a notre humour ?! S'offusque-t-il. Il est parfait ! C'est parce que t'es jaloux en fait !

\- Mais trop ! Ricana Steve.

\- Bon ! Reprit la cinquantenaire en se levant. Merci énormément pour cette petite fête surprise les enfants ! Je vous adore. Dit-elle à l'attention des garçons et de Nath en caressant les cheveux de Cassie au passage. Petite coquine de Sarah ! T'as joué les cachotières ! Ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie, un sourire plein de malice scotché aux lèvres. Sarah lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

\- Mamie Winnie, on peut manger le gâteau maintenant que tu es là ? Sautilla de joie la jeune fille.

\- Hmm...Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de prendre la main de Cass. Mais bien sûr ! Ils la suivirent dans la cuisine et posèrent tout le nécessaire sur la table à manger. Sarah qui avait préparer avec l'aide de Buck des plats typique de la Roumanie, les servit un véritable festin. Tout au long du dîner, les sujets de conversations fusèrent en tout sens. Ils parlèrent de politique, de la pluie et du beau temps, de la scolarité de Cassandra, des projets architectes de Steve, de la réussite professionnel de Scott et de pleins d'autres choses encore. Ils apprirent même qu'un dénommé Martin, le nouveau voisin, avait des vues sur la chère mère de Buck qui se réjouit à la nouvelle.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que t'es trop vieux pour avoir un beau-père Buck ! Lança sa génitrice.

\- Mais non ! Y'a pas d'âge puis, de toute façon tu es très bien entretenue pour une femme de ton âge ! Lui retourna le brun.

\- C'est vrai mamie Winnie, rajouta Cassie en exhibant son morceau de viande. On aurait dit une princesse top model ! Sourit-elle de son splendide petit garage.

\- J'affirme ! S'écrie Scott en accord avec sa fille. Winifried roula des yeux, émue, elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

\- Vous êtes une femme resplendissante et magnifique ! Lui complimenta la rousse. C'est vrai que sa mère était une belle femme avec ses belles boucles brunes et sa frange sur le côté qui surmontait ses beaux yeux de biches coloré d'un somptueux gris clair, zébré de fines fibres bleues. Se rapprochant au blanc quand elle les exposait au soleil. Son sourire encadré de ses petites fossette ne l'a rendait que plus belle. En effet, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir une déesse magnifique comme mère. La nature l'avait bien gâtée de ce côté là ! On leur disait souvent qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement comme de caractère.

\- Et ton père ?

\- On s'en fous de Georges ! S'emporta Sarah en soupirant bruyamment. Ça fait combien de maîtresse qu'il a eu pendant toutes ces années de mariage ? De toute façon, votre divorce sera bientôt prononcé. Roule ta bosse ma vieille ! Tant que tu en as toujours le temps ! Termine-t-elle en mettant sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

\- Maman, soupira Steve en frottant ses yeux de sa main.

\- Ben quoi ?! Depuis que ton père est mort, c'est vrai que j'ai pris du temps à faire mon deuil, mais pour finalement mieux retrouver à nouveau la puissance masculine ! Et ce fut un véritable et pure bonheur ! Je ne pourrais même pas compté le nombre de beau-père que tu as eu, tellement ils sont nombreux mon chéri ! Lâcha sa mère tout en buvant son verre de vin. S'en fut trop pour Steve qui lâcha ses couverts pour poser sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu nous cache des choses Steven, piqua Natasha un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Je comprends mieux d'où vient la soif de ta grande libido, lui chuchota discrètement Buck.

\- Avoue tu l'as kiffe, lui répondit le blond sur un ton salace.

\- Oui mais ça, c'était bien avant que tu me mettes en cloque. Ça aurait fait pareil si t'as mère était un mec. Il tapota la cuisse de son compagnon qui se renfrogna avant de couper court à la discussion.  Une fois que le dîner fut terminé, Steve et Buck débarrassèrent la table et déposèrent le tout dans l'évier. Steve sortit le gâteau en chocolat du réfrigérateur et laissa James allumer les bougies. Il prit les bouteilles de champagnes et de champomy, pour Cass, avant d'emmener le tout à table. La lumière se tamisa, ils se mirent tous à chanter "joyeux anniversaire" et Steve déposa le gâteau devant Winifred qui était sans voix. A tel point qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Faut pas pleurer ma gente dame ! S'écrie Scott en faisant une mimique toute triste.

\- T'es pas contente mamie Winnie ? Lui demanda Cass en attrapant doucement sa main.

\- Non, non ! Se reprit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. C'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu, depuis des lustres. Dit-elle doucement à Cassie. Et je vous remercie tous, d'être là avec moi en ce jour important ! Remercie-t-elle la petite assemblée en posant son regard sur chacun. Principalement mon fils adoré que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, ajoute-t-elle tendrement en caressant la joue de son fils qui lui sourit.

\- Arrête de raconter des sottises Winnie ! L'interrompu son amie blonde. Ce qu'on fait pour toi n'est qu'un quart de toutes les choses que tu as faites pour nous. Tu le mérite et je dirais même beaucoup mieux ! Tu es une femme formidable et je suis fière de t'avoir rencontrer et que tu sois mon amie.

\- Et ne l'oublie jamais ! Proclamèrent tous ses invités. Elle se ressaisit et souffla ses bougies. Ils applaudirent tous en proclamant son nom puis, elle découpa le gâteau et les servit. Ils rallumèrent les lumières et la fête d'anniversaire continua. Une heure plus tard, Cassie proposa de faire un twister. Bien sûr, toute la famille accepta. A peine la partie de jeu commencé que les rires emplirent la pièce. Quelques minutes de jeu plus tard, on trouva un Sam sous la jupe de Winifred, une Natasha en position grand-écart la tête en face du décolleté vigoureux de madame Rogers qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans la position du chien. Ils devaient avouer que pour des vieilles, elles étaient en formes. Ils se doutaient qu'elles aient eu de ménopause.

\- Met ta main sur le rouge maman, hurla James par dessus le brouhaha. Sa mère atteint le cercle rouge le plus proche d'elle. Mais, ce ne fut pas sans difficultés.

\- Tasha, ton pied sur le bleu ! La guida Steve. La rousse s'exécuta et passa sa jambe au-dessus du bras de Sam pour toucher la couleur correspondante.

\- Papa ! Le jaune ! Cria de sa petite voix aigüe Cassie. Sam chercha rapidement des yeux du jaune et y déposa son genou. Malheureusement, il frôla la jambe de  Natasha qui tituba avant de s'écrouler complètement contre lui. Toute la petite structure humaine s'effondre et Cassie fut sacrée championne. Avec sa petite taille de guêpe, normal qu'elle est gagnée. Puis, vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Sam et Scott lui offrirent un petit collier fin en or avec au bout un pendentif en forme de trèfle taillé dans de l'émeraude. Elle le mit expressément autour de son cou et les remercia. Natasha lui offrit un sac-à-main, Cassie un dessin et une sculpture en bois faite par elle-même. Sarah lui offrit un vase et un parfum de luxe. Quand vint le tour d'ouvrir celui des garçons, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir un miroir aussi coûteux et ancien dans sa maison. Elles les remercia du plus profond de son cœur de tous les présents qu'elle avait reçut. Elle avait la larme à l'œil.

La soirée commençait à prendre fin et Cassandra somnolait déjà sur Scott. Natasha était déjà partie car elle devait aller récupérer son petit-ami à l'aéroport. La famille Wilson-Lang en fit de même, Scott prit sa fille dans ses bras et ils s'en allèrent après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Ils ne restaient plus que Winnie, Sarah et leurs fils. Ces-derniers, firent la vaisselle et rangèrent la salle avant de rejoindre leur mère dans le salon et s'assoir sur le canapé en face d'elles. Elles relevèrent les yeux  vers eux et leurs sourient. Ce geste leur donna un peu de confiance.

\- Maman, Winnie, euh...James et moi avons quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer, commença doucement Steve. Bucky arrêta de ronger l'ongle de son pouce pour prendre la parole.

\- Euh...Voilà. En fait, ben...euh...bégaye-t-il. Steve posa sa main sur sa cuisse et leur regard se croisa. Leur mères se jaugèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur eux.

\- Vous sortez ensemble. C'est ça ? Dit Winifred défiante.

\- Oui. Pas vraiment, mais...marmonna Buck en se massant la nuque.

\- On le savait ! S'écrie Sarah toute souriante. Vous êtes ensemble ! On le savait depuis que vous êtes au  jardin d'enfant que vous serez paire.

\- NON ! Les arrêtent-ils vivement.

\- Ben quoi ?! Soufflèrent leurs génitrices exaspérées.

\- On va avoir un enfant. Troncha James.

\- Vous vous foutez de nos gueules là ! C'est encore plus pire que le faite que vous soyez ensemble ! Éructa Winnie ahuri alors que Sarah, la mâchoire pendante, était trop pantoise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les garçons grimacèrent et Buck attrapa fermement le bras de Steve.

\- Waw ! On ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction ! Commenta Steve neutre.

\- Vous vous attenitiez à quoi ! Demanda hargneusement sa belle-mère.

\- A ce que vous sautiez de joie à l'idée de devenir grand-mère et à vous mettre à tricoter des tas de trucs en laine et en coton pour le futur bébé, dit-il simplement en réfléchissant.

Il y eut un moment de blanc. Personne n'osa prendre la parole. Sarah et Winifred arborait toujours une mine fâchée alors que Steve était relâché et Buck anxieux. Soudain, elles firent quelque chose à quoi ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas en cet instant.

\- Mais, c'est une excellente bonne nouvelle ça ! S'exclament-elles en se levant et ouvrant leur bras pour embraser leur fils et beau-fils.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda Sarah à James en attrapant fermement ses épaules. Elle avait une poigne de fer dis donc.

\- 3 mois, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- T'en es déjà à la fin du premier trimestre ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ben, c'est super ça ! Il est lancé pour de bon ce petit, ajoute-t-elle en posant une main sur le ventre de Buck.

\- Je suis désolé mon p'tit Buck, mais si il prend chez son père. Tu risque de souffrir. Lui prévint Sarah en toisant son fils qui était face à elle. Ce petit salopiot m'a défoncé de coup de pied quand il était encore à l'intérieur de mon utérus ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça toi, tu te croyais à la ligne des champions ou quoi ?! Le réprimanda sa mère en lui tirant l'oreille. Les Barnes rirent face à la scène.

\- Ce sera un bébé fort et en bonne santé ! Sourit sa mère en s'approchant de lui. Vous savez pour quand est programmé l'accouchement ? Demande-t-elle aux futurs parents.

\- Pour le 27 Juin 2018, leur annonça James en souriant grandement. Steve passa son bras autour de ses épaules et posa un baiser sur le haut de tête. Leurs mères sautèrent de joie à la nouvelle. Elles étaient si heureuses pour leur fils et à l'idée de voir un bambin courir partout en les appelant "grand-mère", qu'elles en étaient toutes retournés. C'était un grand pas pour eux et toute la famille. Elles pleuraient littéralement de joie. On aurait dit que c'était elles qui étaient enceinte ! Ils durent les aider à se rassoir pour qu'elles puissent calmer leur excès de folie.

James fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir une petite photo et de la tendre à sa mère qui l'a prit entre ses doigts fins.

\- Oh, fit-elle. C'est ta première échographie ? Elle releva des yeux brillant sur James qui hocha de la tête.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé porte un enfant et sera parent à son tour. T'as grandit trop vite, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, pleura sa mère. Buck, attendrit s'empressa de prendre sa mère dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre lui. Sarah et Steve les suivirent et firent un câlin général.

**.o.O.o.**

Ça faisait déjà un quart d'heures qu'ils avaient quittés le domicile Barnes. Ils étaient passés chez le brun prendre quelques affaires et étaient retournés chez le blond. Steve prit en premier sa douche et après s'être habillé d'un boxer et d'un short, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras écartés sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit un poids au-dessus de lui. James qui avait les cheveux mouillés parce qu'il sortait de la douche l'enjamba et s'assit sur son bassin avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de Steve qui grogna. James en fit fi et continua sa descente dans son cou. Steve remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et attrapa férocement ses lèvres, relevant la tête du brun pour mordre la peau de son cou.

\- Attends ! S'arrêta Steve. James poussa un grognement plaintif et planta ses yeux dans celles du blond. Il encadra de ses mains son visage avant de lui déposer un baiser doux.

\- J'en ai envie ce soir Stevie, susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Ok, mais t'es enceinte. Faut faire gaffe, murmura le blond. James arrêta toute caresse pour foudroyer Steve de son regard noir.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Soupire-t-il agacé. C'est après m'avoir mit un bébé dans le ventre que tu pense à faire attention et à se protéger ?! Steve, il n'arrivera rien ni au bébé, ni à moi. On peut baiser comme on veut et sans protection, soupira-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Steve brisa l'échange.

\- Mais, et si je le touche ? Demande-t-il naïvement. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de poser son front contre le sien. Zen attitude.

\- A part si tu possède un sexe qui puisse atteindre mon utérus, donc le bébé, je crains que tu ne puisse pas, non. Lâcha-t-il avec une touche d'ironie. Certes, j'avoue que ton pénis est de la bonne taille et parfait dans toute les mesures, mais là je crois que ça relève de la fiction. Steve afficha un rictus.

\- Je savais que tu l'as kiffait.

\- Et j'ai grave envie de la sentir une nouvelle fois, souffle-t-il contre son oreille en mordant son lobe.

Steve sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il inversa les rôles et embrassa James dans un baiser sulfureux. Sa main droite descendit caresser la cuisse du brun. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, se séparant que pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les caresses se firent plus importantes et les baisers plus fusionnels. Steve sentait la peau sous ses doigts se consumer petit à petit des flammes de la luxure. Ils pouvaient sentir leur excitation se frotter entres elles. Il tira sur la jambe du brun qui glapit de surprise avant de se retrouver à quatres pattes et de sentir un corps le pénétrer doucement. Le blond amorça des mouvements de va-et-vient qui accélèrent. Il tira sur les mèches brunes pour relever leur propriétaire qui se tourna à demie vers Steve qui l'enferma dans un french-kiss endiablé et maîtrisé. Il ancra ses ongles dans la chair de la cuisse du brun alors que de son autre main, il empoigna fermement l'érection de Buck et entama des mouvements de poignet au même rythme que ses coups de reins. James était réduit aux gémissements et s'accrochait au blond. Les courbes de son corps épousant en parfaite symbioses ceux de Steve, à tel point qu'il en jouit de plaisir. Au bord de la jouissance, Steve lui mordit brutalement la nuque et jouit en lui en de long jet. Épuisé, James se laissa retomber sur le matelas et Steve en fit de même. Il se laissa le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche qu'il partagea cette fois-ci avec son blond.

**.o.O.o.**

\- Tu m'as laissé une marque pas possible Steve, se plaint James en observant la marque dans le miroir. T'es toujours dans l'excès ! Quand il se tourna vers le blond qui était allongé sur le lit, il remarqua qu'il avait l'air ailleurs et le fixait.

\- Steve ? Aucune réponse. Steve ! L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées et releva ses yeux bleus vers son visage.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda le brun préoccupé. Le blond se leva subitement du lit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Non, non ! T'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il se mit dans le dos du brun et contempla leur reflet avant de poser ses mains sur la petite bosse encore jeune que formait son ventre.

\- Je regardais juste ton ventre. J'imaginais notre futur à trois, chuchote-t-il en plongeant dans son cou. Buck frissonna puis, déposa ses mains par-dessus celles de Steve. C'est vrai que son ventre commençait à prendre un peu forme. Il ressentait de moins en moins les nausées. Elles avaient carrément disparus ! Finit les biscuits salées et eaux gazeuses. Par contre, la fatigue subsistait toujours. Beaucoup moins importante que les premiers mois, mais toujours présentes. La semaine prochaine, il commencerait déjà son deuxième trimestre de grossesse. Il en serait à 14 semaines de grossesse donc au début de son quatrième mois. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était excité à l'idée de devenir parent et que le père de son enfant qui n'était pas prévu au début, soit l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

\- Je voudrais qu'on ait le plus d'enfant possible, déclara soudainement James en détaillant son ventre de semi-profil. Steve qui était toujours collé à lui, releva sommairement les yeux et le fixa à travers la glace.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit-il. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

\- Habille-toi, l'ordonne-t-il. On doit aller au taf. Le brun sourit en coin et partit s'habiller comme le lui avait demandé si explicitement Steve.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait à beaucoup lui plaire.

**.o.O.o**

.

.

.


End file.
